The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn
'The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn '(Or TRoTOE: Reborn for short) is a series created by the user BoredUser231 after completing The Rise of The Order Empire. The plot for the remaster is as follows: The Order Empire is in shambles. All of it's forces have been scattered across the entirety of Inamorta. Some even reaching as far as the world's north pole. With Order's king having gone missing amidst the chaos, the majority of Order's forces having abandoned their old nation and reforming their old nations, a new threat awakening in the cold north of Inamorta, and no suitable heir to the Crown of Inamorta having been located. Is there really any hope left for the Order Empire? For Characters, see The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn - Characters. For the timeline, see The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn - Timeline. Hatheon & Taconia - The Soulwrath Village Plot: Hatheon, the Spearton who took down the Omega Giant, and Taconia, a Swordwrath known for her constant optimism, have washed ashore the village of the Soulwrath. A group of Swordwrath and Magikill who had combined their technologies to create Soul Rippers. Weapons which emit a high energy level so powerful that it is claimed that "Enemies will run away at mere sight". Will Hatheon and Taconia be able to fit into the ranks of the Soulwrath? Stories Which Will Involve Them: * The Forgotten Lands - Remastered * The Loose Ends Alinion - The Technion Republic Plot: Miner, Genius, Strategist. These are the words which best describe Alinion Goldstone. The only known Stickman with an IQ well over 150. They had washed ashore the beaches of the Technion Republic. A nation which had become so technologically advanced they have converted the entirety of the northern section of the island they had washed ashore on into a massive city. However, the Technion are skeptical of the newly discovered Alinion. In order to prove his worth to the newly formed superpower, Alinion will have to do whatever it takes. Stories Which Will Involve Him: * The Forgotten Lands - Remastered * The Loose Ends Cedarion & Gemini - The Order Empire Plot: Cedarion Elkwood, part-Magikill, part-Earth Elemental, all-courage. After the collapse of the Order Empire, they took it upon themselves to rally up the remaining forces of Order for one last chance at taking back their old lands, and returning Order to it's former glory. However, the new nations have grown exponentially since last time, and are now even stronger than they once were, even with the discovery of Gemini, an ancient force as old as Inamorta itself. The fate of the Order Empire is in Cedarion's hands. Stories Which Will Involve Them: * The Forgotten Lands - Remastered * Corrupted Conundrum Zealon - The Elemental Tribe Plot: Zealon, the loner of the five, has washed ashore the coast of the Elemental Tribe. An island which the Elementals have taken refuge upon, and have built a successful civilisation upon. However, seeing as Zealon is now the only full-blood Archidon on an island, he decided to go rogue, join a group of criminals and start stealing from not only ruins, but also from people. But eventually, his karma caught onto him, and he, along with four other criminals, one of which including the gorgon herself Medusa, were imprisoned. As is evidential, Zealon's got a long road ahead of him if he wants to turn a group of criminals into a team of outlaws. Stories Which Will Involve Him: * Storms & Tremors * The Loose Ends Stephen - Westwind Plot: The rightful heir to the throne has been sent to Westwind in order to keep the royal blood going, they are led to believe that the people of Westwind are one-dimensional, and are easy to lead. However, the truth is that the people of Westwind are caring, understanding people. Stephen is happy. Unfortunately for them, however, their life is about to take a full 180 degree turn after he finds out that his father is still alive, and is now waiting for him to return. However, a mysterious force has returned to Inamorta, and now is seeking to not only indirectly stop him from taking back the throne but also destroy everything he loves. Will they turn down the throne to save Inamorta? Stories Which Will Involve Him: * The Forgotten Lands - Remastered * The Evil Returns - Remastered * Elemental Anarchy * Liberation's Creation * The Heart of The Storm - Remastered * The Arrival of Kronos * Inamorta is Destroyed * The Final Stand Cherry - Inamorta Plot: Read a recount of Cherry's quest to find the whereabouts of Alinion, their partner, as they search the entirety of Inamorta for their love. From the calm, quiet ruins of the Archidon nation to the hot, sulphurous ruins of Medusa's empire. Stories Which Will Involve Her: * The Loose Ends * The Evil Returns - Remastered * The Heart of The Storm - Remastered * Cherry's Archive: Journal 1 - Where is He? * Cherry's Archive: Journal 2 - Lost * Cherry's Archive: Unfinished 4th Journal * Cherry's Archive: Torn Letter - My Goodbye Kronos - The Abyss Plot: Kronos has learnt of Death's defeat in the original timeline, and as a result has now sent everything they have in order to prevent the same from happening in his timeline. However, unlike last time, Death has the rest of the Entities of Apocalypse at their aid. Stories Which Will Involve Them * The Beginning * The Fallen Titan * The Evil Returns - Remastered * The Revival * The Entities of Apocalypse Arrive * The Heart of The Storm - Remastered * The Arrival of Kronos * Inamorta is Destroyed * The Final Stand Category:The Rise of The Order Empire Category:Sagas/Series Category:BoredUser231